


On the Double

by grapefruity



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A fic in which Nick is in heat for a change how about THAT for spicing things up, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Tension, Two part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruity/pseuds/grapefruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s kind of hard to miss when you come in here looking like you decided to throw yourself into the washing machine instead of your clothes,” She snorts. </p><p>It’s not like she’s wrong, the others have all been giving him inquisitive looks. </p><p>“Not to mention, dragging your feet, looking like you might collapse any second, how rough was this rough night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Judy wouldn’t say she’s got the nose of a wolf; She can’t smell someone from miles away, but she can however pick up on the smallest of scents. Like when Nick’s tracked some grass into her room even if it’s just a couple of blades, or when Clawhauser’s brought in a new row of coffee and she’s in the interrogation room. 

 

Or say, when Nick comes in late to work one morning, looking particularly groggy with his fur in an absolute mess, his sunglasses skewed a little on his snout and the scent of hot and heavy musk clinging to every part of him.

 

It’s actually a pretty difficult smell to miss. The mammals around him don’t take much notice (though she has a feeling that has to do somewhat with the fact that more than ninety percent of the officers in the ZPD are male and Francine’s got her trunk in a slushie cup) but it turns Judy’s head sharply when he walks past her, just faintly brushing her hind legs with the mess of his tail, and goes straight for the coffee machine.

 

She also takes notice that he makes a careful effort to avoid her - he sits on the other end of the room besides Fangmeyer, even takes up Parking Duty willingly over a hot new case of a drug bust. It’s uncharacteristic, and the overachiever within her demands that she get him to just admit to it and stop avoiding her like he’s still a cub. 

 

Plan A executes itself as such; It’s lunch hour and she’s actually taking her break - Torren doesn’t comment, but he does raise a suspicious eyebrow her way when she hops off the minute he announces it’s chow time - going as far as to bring a box of salad into the office, along with an additional carry on of mollusks in a bag. Typically she’d avoid the latter, given the fact that watching them crawl around before they die puts a sick feeling in her tummy, but being in proximity with Nick puts a worse one in it’s place. Or maybe a better one. She hasn’t quite decided yet.

 

She deposits it on his table, drags a chair over and struggles to sit it in backwards before digging out her salad and busying herself with prying open the plastic container.

 

Nick manages to startle a little, which is a rarity in itself before he glances over at her from the top of his shades. “By golly is it me or is our district workaholic actually making use of her lunch hour? Sound the alarms, call up the ZTV, this is history in the making,” He manages to snark, his lips curling up into a faint smirk but she doesn’t miss the way he folds his arms a little tighter, or scoots backwards into his seat some.

 

“I think history in the making is that you came in here with your fur so rustled I could’ve mistaken you for a pile of autumn leaves, you telling me a narcissist such as yourself couldn’t take a comb to even a single ear?” She hums back, poking at a piece of lettuce with her fork before popping it into her mouth. Her eyes stay trained on him and she tries not to look smug, really she does but the effort is too much and she smirks back anyway. For a few seconds the only thing she can hear is the crunch of the lettuce in her mouth.

 

“I had a rough night,” Is the only explanation he gives before he drags his box of snails, mollusks, slimy things over to his lap and stares down at them sullenly. “Didn’t realize my appearance made such an impact on you Hopps, or that you paid such attention to my every detail,” The words might’ve been more effective had he actually looked at her, and not said everything in a half mumble, half sulk to his food before ravaging the box as a way to keep quiet.

 

“It’s kind of hard to miss when you come in here looking like you decided to throw yourself into the washing machine instead of your clothes,” She snorts. It’s not like she’s wrong, the others have all been giving him inquisitive looks. “Not to mention, dragging your feet, looking like you might collapse any second, how rough was this rough night?” There; The questions out. Perhaps not as explicit as what might warrant a response, but it’s subtle, if he’s been careful to catch onto it.

 

He chokes on a a bite, splutters, turns towards the trash and coughs it out just when she actually gets off and moves towards him with a brief flash of concern. He holds a hand out, signaling for her not to bother, scoots further away until he’s backed into the corner of his cubicle and finishes the rest of his food in peace with Judy standing there watching him with her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Jeez, save the interrogation for the actual criminals would you? I know I’ve got a dark past carrots but I figured we were past that by now,” He wheezes, trying to bring some humor into the situation. She doesn’t budge. “I’m fine, seriously, just caught the case of a bad cold. Tundratown doesn’t do me well, I’ve been sneezing all night, my nose is all jammed up,”   
  
She resists the urge to say ‘Mine too’ and instead reluctantly retreats back into her seat. “Are you sure it’s nothing I can’t help you with? I can bring some soup over- carrots are amazing for your immune system, not to mention the lack of greens you have in your diet is probably an attribute to your health, I mean, aren’t foxes omnivorous? I’ve got a load of stuff leftover from my parent’s care—“  
  
“Judy,” He rasps, a little more serious. She shuts up. “I’m. _Fine._ I’ve gotten by all these years on my own, I think I can handle a measly flu,”  
  
It’s as unconvincing as ever - which is pretty ironic, considering his conman past. But she resigns anyway. There’s no point pushing it, even if he’s being stupid, and some part of her really really wants to help. “Alright, if you say so. Just… don’t be afraid to tell me if there’s more to it than just that,” She finally sighs, getting rid of the remainder of her food before dumping it. If she looks closely, she can swear that his skin tinges underneath his fur.

 

* * *

 

She gets home and immediately decides she needs to shower effective _immediately._ Hopefully in ice. 

 

By two Bogo had decided it was ridiculous that one of his best officers was sluggishly giving out parking tickets, demanded that he trade in his Meter Maid vest, and demanded he get to his actual job. Which included dragging Judy back to the office, giving them a case file, and demanding he get out of his funk or suffer the in the hands of the middle school kids for two weeks.

 

One time when she reached across from him to grab something and she’d pressed her shoulderto his chest and her head underneath his chin he shivered. Another time, after he decided to stay as far away from her as possible within the same room, she could actually hear his breathing grow more and more ragged which made an awful lot of sense in correlation with his lack of concentration on the task at hand. It was only when he slumped over onto the desk, curled a tail around himself and seemed to have dozed off that she went over, put her hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him up. Having been born and raised in Bunnyburrow, heat wasn’t uncommon. In fact she was used to the pheromones, so when her own heat came, she could anticipate it. 

 

Except Nick wasn’t a rabbit, and the smell he was emitting was enough to make her head go a little dizzy and her knees weak. Her hands on his shoulders jolted him up right, sent him backwards into her and toppled the two of them over in a cacophony of disgruntled groans of pain. Which was a total disaster straight out of a shitty romantic comedy and oh, his irises were so blown and his breath was so hot against her ear. 

 

For a split second they just stayed like that panting at one another, even though all they’d done was fall backwards. In retrospect, it probably looked ridiculous. In the next instant he was scrambling off of her, turning his back to her in a flash and saying that he was pretty sure he wanted to puke and he didn’t want it to get on her in a stuttered mess before bolting out the door. Judy kind of wanted to puke too, so she couldn’t blame him.

 

Her skin prickled all the way home and the only thing she could think of was his weight on her, and how warm he was and, how good he *smelt*. In fact she was sure that the scent had become permanently embedded in her nostrils. There was no escaping it. She was in fox heat hell and now she had to deal with it alongside him. 

 

Which is why, she’s standing in her bathroom, stripped of her gear and trying not to touch herself accidentally lest she moan and Pronk or Bucky start providing a stream of commentary from the other side. Ten minutes later when she’s doused in water she decides that she just doesn’t care and gets a paw down between her legs anyway.

 

She slouches down against the wall of the shower, and lets her eyes slide shut before tentatively pressing a paw to her clit. This is wrong this is so so wrong, Nick is her _best friend_ for crying out loud and a little bit of his musk on her shouldn’t be driving her to this state of arousal, this need to touch herself and imagine that his paws are in her place, that his snout is buried in her neck.

 

She touches herself the same way she’s imagined he would (because admittedly, this isn’t the first time she’s imagined it, what it’d be like if they ever, _ever—)_ which is in soft, ginger strokes, teasing her and drawing out sharp breaths. Her foot unknowingly thumps a little when the rubbing makes her arch off the ground some, a breathless moan following it. She summons the images from the day, his rugged look, his flush, his lidded eyes, the way he breathed all low and husky. 

 

A finger pushes in and she sighs, pumps it slowly before the tempo increases and she pushes in another digit. At this point she’s slicked her fingers up in no time, and the smell of her own arousal mingled with the lingering smell of Nick’s musk makes her whine his name this time. Another paw feels its way up her chest, flicks a sensitive nipple and she moans a little louder, ruts her hips a little harder.

 

It only takes a couple more minutes and another finger before she’s humping her hand in a frenzy before coming with a harsh cry, and a mangled version of his name that she comes down from the high of her orgasm, panting in spastic breaths and glancing down at the puddle of genetic material between her legs. 

 

So much for that icy cold shower she was planning on taking.

 

When she curls up in her bed, feeling kind of dirty, especially after getting the full on dictation of what she’d done ( “I can’t believe we just had to listen to you fondle yourself to a fox!” “No one asked you to be listening you perverted shit, what she does in her free time is none of your business!” “It is when she’s practically screaming his name like she’s trying to call him out of his damn burrow!” ) with thoughts of him still plaguing her. 


	2. 2

She takes an off day on the bet that Nick is too. It’s pretty risky actually, and she never takes off days and when she rounds the corner to his place the suspicion that she missed the mark on that idea creeps up and gives her a douse of paranoia and anxiety that _Oh no, I just missed work on a whim hopping this stubborn fox actually stayed home today._

 

When she sees him stretched out on the couch through the window, fur matted with sweat and only in his boxers, she sighs in relief. And then another wave of anxiety hits her. What exactly was she planning to do *now*? Saunter up in his pad, plant herself beside him and just, lay down a proposition like it’s the most casual thing for two *friends* to do?

 

She’s headstrong, sure. But she’s going to need a plan, before he answers the door which she decided to rap her paw against rapidly, one that doesn’t ruin everything between them, or- or—

 

“Judy?” He yawns, when the click of the door shakes her out of her thoughts. Clearly he’s as surprised to see her here as she’s probably looking, given the attentive perk of his eyes and the wide eyed look he’s giving her. For a couple of seconds they both stare at one another in silence before she clears her throat and flashes a smile.  
  
“Thought you’d be able to escape that easily slick?” Her hind leg is still thumping a little and Nick surely takes notice but doesn’t comment, thankfully. “How do you expect me to get any work done without my partner hm? I’m just here to speed up the recovery process, so, mind y’know, letting me in?”  
  
His tail flicks cautiously, and his ears crumple somewhat but he steps aside with a long exaggerated sigh. He’s smiling though, even if it looks tired and he’s making a conscious effort to avoid brushing against her too when she steps into his house, doing a quick glance over of her surroundings.

 

“I’m clean officer - but I’m pretty sure you need a warrant to search the premises,” He supplies, giving her a lopsided smirk before slouching across the threshold to curl back up on his couch. “But Christ carrots, thought I made it abundantly clear that I can take care of myself. All you’re going to wind up doing is hopping around, nagging and sitting your tail down on the opposite end of the room after having accomplished nothing, nil, nada,”   
  
She rolls her eyes, and decides that she’s going to plant her tail right next to his legs. She mentally congratulates herself for doing it in one swift movement, keeping her expression completely calm and everything. If she weren’t preoccupied with how Nick flinches away and curls up a little tighter, maybe she could even give herself a metaphorical badge for the flawless effort.

 

“Why is that?” She asks innocently, turning her purple eyes on him.

 

“Why is what?” He starts, voice pitching a little nervously. It’s the only tell he has, and it hardly _ever_ shows. “I already told you, I can take care of mysel—“

 

“Why is it that I’d be on the opposite end of the room from you?” She pressed on, ignoring his comment before turning to face him, dragging her legs up underneath her in a cross legged position. Her hand innocently brushes over his tail and she takes small satisfaction in the very slight, choked noise he makes. “See, last time I checked, when it comes to taking care of the sick and frail,” He grunts indignantly. “Usually that requires the caretaker to get into close proximity? Maybe I just read the manual wrong,”  
  
She moves a little closer, until he’s got himself backed into the couch. She feigns perfect ignorance and continues. “And, I’m pretty sure the flu doesn’t make you hypersensitive, to the point that something like this,” Her hand brushes over his knee, deliberately slow. He whines, and she’s got him - his skin is burning almost as bright as the fur on top of it. “Is going to have you curling up like a ball, or panting for dear life. So why don’t you tell me what’s really up, Nick,”  
  
She doesn’t move. She keeps her hand rested on him, she keeps her gaze as intense as it can be. Which isn’t hard, her eyes are large and he’s told her before that it’s like she can bore into the souls of their suspects, making her bad cop play a rousing success. He actually looks like he might just shrivel up and die on the spot. “Judy,” He says with much effort, the strain in his voice noticeable. “You don’t want to get into this. C’mon for once, can you, indulge me and play the dumb bunny?”  
  
She responds by moving her legs up and into his lap, making sure a calve is on either side of his thighs. He in return, squeezes his eyes closed for a minute, and groans; Like a full on, low and husky guttural noise. It makes her stomach clench and her lips moisten a little when her tongue darts out to involuntarily lick them.

 

“No can do Wilde,” She finally says, crossing her arms across her chest. He cracks his eyes open, and there it is again, those lustful wide eyes. The green around his pupil is almost negligible, like a small rim of emerald to a comparatively larger expanse of black that just screams _Judy, Judy,_ _Judy._

 

What she expects as a verbal response comes physically. Before she can take note of his reflexes, she’s been pulled into his lap until she’s flush against him and the tent in his boxers presses up against her in the most lewd of ways which makes her neck flush and her thinking foggy. And then his paws cup her face and pull her in for a kiss. 

 

When she imagined what their first kiss would be, it was pretty sappy, admittedly. Sunset, park, hand holding, all that jazz. She didn’t expect it to be with one of them nearly completely unclothed and the other one yearning to join him in that state. She didn’t expect it to be sloppy, with his snout bumping messily into her nose but still making her innards turn and her tongue push between his lips to seek out more. And she _definitely_ didn’t expect his hands to push under her top and feel up her back in a way that actually had her shuddering in his hold.

 

Nick responds well to the shiver that runs up her spine, pushing his hips into hers and sighing into her mouth in a way that drives her crazy. Nick, her Nick. Nick who made her blood boil for numerous reasons. Nick who teased her incessantly and flirted with her shamelessly. Nick who always seemed so calm, so collected. Nick who made her heart thump so hard in her chest every time his face softened and his eyes glistened for her. Nick who was most definitely growling a little in the back of his throat and grabbing her around the hips to push under him.

 

She jerks her hips up into his and the two of them moan at the same time, before developing a steady rhythm of dry humping one another to the point where Judy was pulling away from him and grabbing at the hem of her shirt.

 

“Wait,” He manages breathlessly, reaching his hands down to cup hers. “Wait- we can’t- this is so wrong oh my God Judy we can’t do this,” He was scrambling away from her instantly, breath ragged and ears twitching in disappointment. It had to be disappointment, judging from the fact that there was quite the noticeable bulge in his boxers which was surely demanding attention and how he looked like he was about ready to rub himself raw.

 

“I’m sorry, wow let’s do a rewind and pretend that never happened and- and- “ He begins. Nick doesn’t falter, or stutter, in fact she calls him slick for a reason; That reason being that he has the skill to remain completely calm in pretty much any situation. 

 

“Nick,” She breathes back adopting her absolutely no nonsense tone that she uses when arresting petty criminals on the streets. “Stop talking, just for once,” She crawls over to where he is, watching her with wide eyes before she puts her paws on his shoulders, moves them up until she’s cupping his snout in between them and firmly stares him straight in the eye.  


“I want this,”

 

“Oh,”

 

“And it’s not like I didn’t know either, or that you’re taking advantage of me, you really think I had no idea when you reeked of desperation yesterday?”

 

“Gee, thanks a lot cottontail, I’ll be sure to pen that down for when I decide to release my cologne onto the Zootopian market,”

 

She laughs a little at that, and despite his radiant warmth, and how much she can tell he just wants to crush their mouths together, he does too. So she indulges him and kisses him anyway, slower this time, almost tender. He doesn’t push it (even if his hips do - in an upward inclination), surprising her with his almost hesitant arms that come up to firmly wrap around her middle. His paw in itself is almost as wide as her belly, she notes. His tail longer than an entire leg. For a brief moment, all those stories about the ‘Big Bad Predator’ from her youth sped through her mind like a bullet train before promptly crashing and burning and wreaking havoc on all its passengers.

 

There wasn’t a single thing about him that wanted to hurt her, even if he could’ve easily had his way with her. And that only make her kiss him harder.

 

On one hand, its a blessing that Nick only has on one article of clothing. On the other, its a complete nuisance that they waste more time shucking her clothes than actually getting down to business. It takes him fumbling halfway down her button up before she pushes aside his paw and pops the buttons on the rest of the way down clean off. (She mentally saves the wide-eyed awe-stricken look he gives her before immediately moving to press his snout against her chest, with tongue and hot breath and—)

 

She gives him a gasp, a small affirmative that yes she most definitely wants this. He responds by pulling her as much as he can into his lap, slowly rolling his hips until they’re both filling the room with noise. It takes a good deal of self control for her to push him back and shimmy out of her pants, and then her underwear, and he gets the cue to toss his as well.

 

“Are you sure you want—“ He begins, whatever bravado present earlier dissipating in an instant. For all his swagger and cool, it’s a wonder to see Nick so completely vulnerable. 

 

“Yes,” She says, clumsily staggering over to him until she’s got herself pressed right up against his throbbing erection. “I’m entirely sure. It’s a positive, an affirmative, a cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-die want. Is there anything else I missed?”

 

He gets the message and pushes into her, and Judy swears she actually whites out for a few seconds because it burns but it feels _amazing._ She catches on a little late but she notices that he’s not fervently thrusting into her with wild (ba dum tss) abandon, he’s busy groaning and sighing into the fur of her neck while pushing in inch by inch as slowly as he can.

 

Once she’s nearly all the way down, which takes a while since he’s wider than she was expecting and even she has her limits, he flips them over, gently teethes into her neck and slowly pulls back out to push in again. She moans, and she sighs, and she lets her eyes squeeze shut to adjust to him and adjust to the tidal wave of pleasure coursing through her veins and threatening to send her heart into overdrive and he gives it right back.  
  
He gives her a breathy little “Ah— Judy just- yeah, okay- wow,” And then a “Oh my God you’re amazing, wonderful, just- to die f-for,” And another few endearing rambles all stuttered out like he has to find some way to shower her in praise if he can’t physically do so.

 

He increases the pace with her encouragement in the form of fervently trying to thrust up against him and his claws literally dig into the arm rest of the couch, bracing himself until his heart is racing a mile a minute and she can hear it in his chest, the light _ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum,_ like she’s gotten him so worked up that his body’s actually protesting at how turned on it is.

 

“Carrots,” He rasps, smothering her fur in kisses when he’s not busy breathing out moans that make her toes curl and her heart catch in her throat. “Hopps, _Judy,”_  
  
That does it for her. She clenches around him, manages to hoarsely shudder his name over and over and over again like it’s a mantra and scratches down his back with her paws until the spasms stop and she’s able to get some grip on reality.

 

Reality is Nick gasping, squeezing his eyes shut and rapidly increasing the tempo until yanking himself out of her to spill, jet after jet onto his couch. His body literally reverberates with each breath he takes, and he slumps against her in a mess of frazzled fur in the next second.

 

“Why did you…” She begins, curiously glancing down at the fox who’s still clinging to her for dear life.

 

“I figured you didn’t exactly want to get ripped in half and then glued to the thing that ripped you in half for the next thirty minutes,” He mumbles back, and three blinks later she goes red in the face with realization. _Canines._ “As you can see, I’m a man who believes in taking things slow, evidenced by our very tame first date,”

 

* * *

 

Later when they’re all cleaned up, and Judy’s draped in an old shirt of his which touches her ankles, she presses up to his shoulder and they sit away from the moist stain on the other end of the couch. Nick’s fur is no longer looking like a hurricane just blew through it, and he smells a little like cinnamon, and lavenders.

 

“Thanks,” He says meekly, squeezing her with the arm wrapped around her side. “I mean, of a list of things that I could go ‘you didn’t have to’ in response to, this would pretty much be my top pick,”

 

“That’s because you’re a dumb fox, for even thinking that I’d let you get away from me just to brood over your inability to properly get off,” She mumbles back and smirks when he chokes once more. “And for thinking I’d leave you in the state you were in. I’m not heartless Nick, I do care about you,”

 

“…And… a little more?” He asks. When she locks eyes with him, the brief, slightest twinge of desperation is there. Or more like vulnerability. She’s familiarized the look now, kept it stashed in her head. And for thinking that she’d be the one out of line when all this while he was just waiting for her to fill in that last remaining gap in his line. 

 

“And a little more,” She agrees, softly. “Always,”

 

He presses a chaste kiss between her ears and she falls asleep, content with knowing that that’s his own way of saying it back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went from humor to smut to angst to fluff in a matter of seconds. Oops. Here you go, sinners.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I told myself "I'm never going to write furry porn," 
> 
> Now that I've positively sinned, stay tuned for the next chapter folks.


End file.
